Siempre lo supe, pero nuca lo sospeche
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Porque los queria a ambos y temia perderlos asi que callaria y tragaria sus lagrimas. Asano x Asano.
**Siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo sospeche.**

Notas:

Este fic es de Asano x Asano, alguien tenía que hacerlo y he terminado siendo yo ¬/¬

No encontré el nombre de pila de la esposa de Asano Gakuhō así que me lo inventare n.n

Creo que es la primea historia de esta pareja en español en fanfiction así que espero que disfruten con este pequeño one shot.

Hace ya treinta y dos años nació en el seno de la adinerada familia Kishita una pequeña y linda niña a la que llamaron Aoi, sus padres ambos ya bastante mayores no cabían en sí de la felicidad pues creían que jamás conseguirían tener un hijo.

El tiempo paso y Aoi creció para convertirse en toda una dama que si bien era un poco engreída debido a su belleza y a sus consentidores padres, tenía un gran corazón que aunque no lo supiera seria el culpable de su miseria.

Todo comenzó el día de su dieciocho cumpleaños, como no podía ser de otro modo toda la alta sociedad acudió a la fiesta que los señores Kishita celebraron para festejar tal acontecimiento en la vida de su pequeña princesa, y fue allí donde le conoció, el hombre que marcaria su vida para siempre, Asano Gakuhō.

Asano Gakuhō era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido nunca y cayo tontamente enamorada a primera vista, el resto de la fiesta lo paso a su lado queriendo conocer más de él y cada pequeño detalle que descubría la hacía enamorarse más aun Gakuhō no solo era guapo era culto, carismático, sobresaliente en cualquier tema era sencillamente la definición de perfecto y en ese mismo instante decidió que sería solamente suyo.

Y así comenzó su asedio, día tras día buscaba escusas para verle, aparecía allá donde iba y poco a poco consiguió acercarse a él. Su padre conociendo del enamoramiento de su hija y totalmente de acuerdo con el hombre que había elegido, pues era bien sabido por todos que le deparaba un brillante futuro, intercedió por ella hasta que finalmente Gakuhō inicio una relación con Aoi.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Es algo que ni el mismo podía contestar pues no la amaba, tal vez fue porque le atraía de cierto modo y ni siquiera un súper hombre como él quería estar solo. Todo esto era bien sabido por Aoi que si bien se sentía un poco dolida por esto no se rendía, algún día conseguiría que la amara.

Dos años pasaron y finalmente terminaron casándose ella por amor y el por qué era lo que esperaban los demás, y por qué no encontró motivos para no hacerlo, esto era bien sabido por Aoi que si bien sufría por no conseguir el amor de su marido no se rendía.

Un año paso tras la boda y Kishita Aoi ahora Asano Aoi se había convertido en la envidia de todas las mujeres de sociedad, no solo era bella sino que también estaba casada con el hombre más apuesto y rico de la ciudad al cual le había dado un hijo, aunque siendo sinceros Aoi no era del todo feliz a pesar de su vida perfecta, tenía todo tipo de lujos, un pequeño bebe de seis meses al que adoraba y maravilloso marido…que no la amaba y ella lo sabía, y finalmente había aceptado que nunca lo haría, y ¿Qué haría al respecto? Nada, porque después de todo su vida era perfecta y si Gakuhō no la amaba ella amaría por los dos.

Doce años pasaron y Aoi dejo de sentir ese resquemor ante la falta de amor de su marido, de hecho ella misma se consideraba ciertamente feliz, Gakuhō a pesar de todo era cariñoso con ella y la trataba como una reina y tenía un hijo maravilloso que crecía cada día para parecerse un poco más a su padre y ese hecho la asustaba un poco. Gakushu era casi la copia exacta de su padre lo único que los diferenciaba eran los rasgos algo más finos del menor y cierta delicadeza heredados de ella, Aoi rezaba para que su pequeño hubiera heredado lo bastante de ella como para que algún día pudiera enamorarse a diferencia de su padre.

Tres años después en casa de los Asano se celebraba el quinceavo cumpleaños de Gakushu que había crecido para convertirse en un apuesto joven que haría sentirse orgullosa a toda madre, pero por alguna razón Aoi había vuelto a sentir cierta ansiedad que hacía años que no sentía y sabia perfectamente cuál era la causa. Desde el mismo momento en que nació, Gakushu y Gakuhō desarrollaron un fuerte lazo un lazo que con los años se hacía más fuerte, poco a poco se sumergían en una relación que estaba fuera de su alcance, la conexión que compartían era patente y casi la hacía sentir como una intrusa cuando estaban los tres juntos, sentía envidia de su relación y peor aun sentía envidia de su hijo por haber conseguido lo que ella jamás logro…el amor de Gakuhō.

Fue tan solo un año después cuando su mundo termino de derrumbarse, ese día había vuelto pronto de unas vacaciones con una amiga, no se molesto en llamar a casa después de todo sabia que ni Gakushu ni Gakuhō la esperaban, era triste pero así era, no significaba a penas nada para las dos personas que eran su mundo.

Entro en casa sin hacer ruido, era tarde después de todo, se dirigió a su dormitorio y entonces lo escucho, eran gemidos que salían de su dormitorio quiso sorprenderse pero no lo hizo, hacía tiempo que sabía que su marido tenía una aventura pero nunca dijo nada porque tenía miedo, miedo porque sabía que Gakuhō amaba a su amante, era irónico lucho durante años para conseguir ver el amor en su rostro y al fin lo había conseguido tristemente ese amor no era para ella.

Tembló indecisa ante la puerta sin saber qué hacer hasta que finalmente decidió espiar por la rendija de esta, sabía que solo se hacía más daño así misma pero no podía evitarlo quería ver la cara de la mujer que consiguió lo que ella nunca pudo de la mujer que le estaba robando todo. Y cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirar su mundo término de desmoronarse quien se encontraba en su cama, entre los brazos de su marido no era otro sino Gakushu, su propio hijo la única persona a la que había amado tanto como a Gakuhō, sin poder soportar un minuto más tomo sus cosas y se marcho silenciosamente.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a casa con una falsa sonrisa y se reunió con su familia, porque después de todo era una cobarde y no quería perderlos así que olvidaría esa noche e ignoraría todos los pequeños detalles, ignoraría las miradas cómplices, los toques cariñosos, las horas que pasaban juntos sin ella, lo ignoraría todo.

Porque ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, no la amaba y nunca lo haría porque un hombre tan extraordinario como el solo amaría a alguien a su altura.

Porque sabía que cada día cuando entraba a su dormitorio tras una ducha volvía de los brazos de la persona que realmente amaba pero aun así ella callaba, lo había hecho durante años y lo volvería a hacer no importaba que ahora doliese mucho mas sabiendo que la identidad de su amante era la de su hijo.

End.

Bueno espero que les guste y me manden un comentario con sus opiniones.

De todas formas yo seguiré por aquí escribiendo sobre mis amadas y olvidadas parejas.


End file.
